


Christmas wishes

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winter night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: This Christmas could’ve been like any other; surrounded by family and friends, celebrating all together.However, because it also is contest season, Wallace happens to be alone in Sinnoh; at least, that until Steven, his fiancé, decides to fly from Johto to meet him for the night, ready to give Wallace a present he surely wasn’t expecting.(For Originshipping Secret Santa 2020).
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Christmas wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan/gifts).



> Hello Ryan! Turns out I’m your secret friend!! Your prompts were LOVELY options and I hope you enjoy this work I made out of them!! Merry Christmas:D!!

He laid the last dish on the big table and then stared at the tree he spent the evening decorating, litting up this big house all empty, occupied by only him now. 

This surely wasn’t the sort of holiday he was used to having; normally, he’d be back at Sootopolis with Juan, his sister and Lisia, getting drunk on cider, showering his beloved niece with as much presents as he could offer, receiving some friends and Steven at his house, throwing dinners for everyone who wanted to join. He liked to share these moments of magic and love with other people, with as many people as he could, even if he wasn’t that close with every single one of them, he always made an open invitation for anybody who could feel alone or sad.

And, this year it was his turn to be almost on his very own and the one to be invited to someone else’s dinner in the sake of not pending the holiday alone..

But a contest season was a contest season; he couldn’t miss this one, he really aimed to win Sinnoh’s championship.

So, he was here, at the resort area, in a big villa Steven had bought a while ago and that was just… too much like Steven. Full of fancy things it came included with, yes, but with rocks and cases and shelves and fossils and a piano all over the place.

Maybe this was why the table was too big; if Steven had been the one buying it, it would barely fit the two.

Now, he could only watch at the table and hope Steven wouldn’t take too much to arrive; it was almost Christmas after all.

But only Steven decided it was a good idea to take a flight on Christmas eve, from other region, to meet him specially.

Wallace had told him in the phone that it was alright, that they could spend late January on a vacation to make up for this, that if he wanted to he could spend the Christmas at Johto with his Dad instead, that he wouldn’t get offended, that he understood he was busy working for their future together, that duty was duty.

However, Steven remained keen on the idea to see him, and promised that he would be there, even if it was only for Christmas night, requesting him to prepare the most delicious dinner he could because he would happily eat all of it.

So, in that way, Wallace headed to the couch by the fireplace, and awaited, checking his Nav, paying attention to how it was 11 pm already and Steven wasn't there yet, in the while, receiving already some texts from all of his friends, an hour beyond him in timezone, wishing him a Merry Christmas.

One text in specific that made his heart squeeze was the one coming from Lisia:

“Merry Christmas, Uncle! Can’t wait to watch you win the next contest on the TV! Don’t forget to ask for a Christmas wish! You could use it on that!”

And before he had the time to feel nostalgic about all those Christmases before he would spend wrapping Lisia in his arms, watching after such a mischievous toddler now turning into a beautiful young woman, she sent him another text with an attached picture.

“Mine has already become true.”

Was the caption of her picture hugging May.

He shook his head, and started to record a voice note.

“Do have a lot of fun with May, my dear. I love you. Merry Christmas.”

But the only thing to answer back to him was the silence of the villa, making him feel more homesick if possible.

If only he wasn’t so stubborn about becoming the strongest coordinator worldwide… Steven could be with his Dad carelessly, while he, Lisia, May, Juan, his sister, everyone could be together back at Sootopolis.

Suddenly, he listened to the lock being handled, and then, the door opening, and when he turned to face the source of the noise, he felt a bit of solace in his heart. 

“I’m here now!”

“Oh, Steven.”

He rushed, heading in his direction, and only felt guilt when he watched him put a heavy case by the door, grunting a bit in the act, shutting the door as fast as possible since it was snowing a bit outside; Steven had really come all the way here to see him for the night.

Not making themselves await, he hugged his fiancé tightly between his arms, and landed a peck to his forehead.

“How are you, beautiful?”

“Better now you are here.”

And that was the utter truth.

Steven chuckled, “I’m also happy to see you. I missed you so much.”

“No more than I did.”

And his fiancé raised up his gaze to meet his, and they kissed very briefly.

But there were some dark eye bags under his eyes, making Wallace wonder how much sleep had he actually gotten being overseas with his Dad.

“You tired?”

“A bit.”

“If you are tired I could save the dinner on the fridge and we could have it tomorrow. You know, it doesn’t really matter much if we have dinner or not.”

Steven shook his head, smiling, “you know I’m never too tired for you.”

That was somehow a lie… in the past they had argued a lot about Steven not paying much attention to him after work due to bad time management, with the excuse of being tired… but Wallace wouldn’t call it out, no, he’d flow with this.

“You sure?”

“Yeah… besides, I’ve been eating nothing else but noodles these days, as much as I love them, I need actual food right now.”

“Okay, lets not make ourselves await, then,”

Wallace led Steven to the table as the man seemed in fact too tired to lead himself now, and they sat down in that table too big for just the two of them, and Wallace served Steven each of his favorites.

And he got a bit more solaceon to his nostalgic feelings when he saw Steven eat all of his food with special enthusiasm, complimenting him all the time. Wallace just loved this, to sit and watch Steven exist: to watch how he grabbed the fork, how he lifted his pinky out of instinct whenever he grabbed a glass, how he wiped his lips so carefully with the napkin every now and then, how he’d leave it perfectly folded each time, how the corner of his lips curved everytime he tasted something tasty…

He still missed his family, but… having Steven here was the best that could have happened to him on that lonely day. In fact, this was better than spending the night with Fantina, who he admired a lot and was thankful that had extended an invitation to him, but he hadn’t wanted to feel like a burden for her or her husband.

It was midnight when they finished this little dinner of them, and were around the table still, drinking some cider Wallace bought last minute, and the chat was ligherated, until Steven grabbed his hands between his, sighed, and said:

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it, honey?”

His lips twisted in a nervous expression.

“I haven’t been totally honest with you lately.”

Steven said, his tone becoming very serious all of the sudden, leaving him speechless for a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“I… haven’t been doing what I told you I was doing.”

Wallace couldn’t even think of what this was supposed to mean. He only knew his body gave him a knot in the stomach, for if it was necessary.

“What.... were you doing, then?”

This seemed like the typical lines before someone admitted cheating, but, there were not many people under caves who Steven could cheat with, which made this the most puzzling.

“Could I tell you after I give you your present?”

Oh?

“Did you bring me a present?”

“Yeah. It’s outside. I forgot it there, now I remember.”

“And… is the present more important than whatever you were about to admit you lied to me about?”

His answer was ridiculous, to call it in some way.

“It’s Christmas, Wallace, the confessions can wait.”

“Okay…”

And he watched this heavy lidded man flee the scene, the villa altogether, and Wallace remained there, confused, wondering what in the world Steven was talking about, if he should even get angry or concerned.

He walked to the recenctly decorated tree by the fireplace looking for some warmth (maybe, he thought for a second, it was the cold weather putting him down), and watched Steven be back with a rather big box in his arms, one that seemed quite heavy.

For a moment he thought Steven meant he hadn’t been doing what he told him he was doing and instead lied about a business trip to go into a rock hunting overseas without making him feel pushed aside for that.

With a deadpan tone, Wallace tilted his head and almost bitterly asked, “is that a rock?”

For a second Steven broke his stoic expression and chuckled, “I promise is not a rock.”

“Then?”

“Come here and find it out yourself.”

Wallace knelt in front of the box, and noticed it had a note attached:

‘ _I haven’t been doing what I told you because I was busy getting you this. You’ve helped me pursue my dreams all these years, no matter how whimsical they were, and I want to give the slightest back to you. Everything your hands touch becomes shiny, and I’m sure you’ll know how to make the best out of this. You are the shiniest star in the sky, Wallace. Latria Mou_.”

His hands began to shake as he got a lump on his throat, moved by such beautiful words.

“Steven…?”

“Open it.”

So, he undid the ribbon, lifted the neat tap of it and-

He gasped at something jumping right at his direction. And when he opened his eyes wide to see it-

“Oh my god!”

It was a blue seal like creature, with a bright pink nose, big eyes, and a wide smile over its pretty face.

“Popplio!”

He couldn’t help it, he squealed a bit.

“Steven…! No way…!”

“Yes way!”

“It’s… a Popplio!”

“Merry Christmas!”

And now he was laughing rather hysterically at this; Steven totally baited him into thinking something bad had happened only to put his guard up and his expectations low and now it turned out he was storing this surprise for him.

“Is… for me? For real?”

“Yes. This little girl here is all ready to join your team now. And Kukui told me she´s quite the histrionic herself.”

Wallace couldn’t simply believe it, he covered his mouth as he kept gasping.

“Do you know how many contests we could win if I trained her for it?”

“Isn’t that the goal? That you two rule the contest scene?”

How could Steven be so thoughtful? If he had teased him before for not being so thoughtful, now he took it back.

“Hello there, little girl!”

Popplio waved at him happily.

“You are so beautiful I could faint, oh my god!”

At that comment the little creature cried happily.

“Yes, yes you are so beautiful! You are a star already!”

This only seemed to pump her up more, and Wallace felt like an absolute kid receiving a Pokémon for the very first time.

“Come here, gosh! I already love you a lot!”

Gladly, she jumped into his embrace, and this was so special, god, he couldn’t wait to show her off to Lisia, she would get crazy at the news, she-

He stared up to Steven, who was biting his lower lip on anticipation, his eyes twinkling at the rhythm of the Christmas lights, blushing, getting overflood of emotion by his imagery, so pleased and happy that he was happy, it seemed.

“You liked it?”

And he stood, “come on here, come on.”

Wallace stretched his free hand to embrace Steven, who wrapped him with both arms, and his heart squeezed again, yes, yet this time around shaking in a beautiful emotion, burning from tenderness as his extremeties tingled. 

“I love you so much,” he said, while seeking for Steven’s lips.

And before he could even formulate a reply with them, Wallace was already kissing them softly, over and over again, traveling to other zones of his face such as his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his eyebrows, his forehead… and jumping back to his lips.

“I love you twice, Wallace.”

He gulped for a second, as his feelings were getting in the way.

“She’s so cute I could cry.”

And indeed his eyes watered, not shedding a tear, yet.

“Oh, for real?”

He nodded, “I mean, I made you fly all the way here, your Dad is alone, and… I didn’t even get you a present, I thought both were too busy for that, and we were, but you either way got a Popplio from Alola for me and… I’m sorry I have nothing to give you.”

Steven shushed him and got on is tiptoes to kiss his cheek, “don’t be sorry. It’s just that I couldn’t stand the idea of you spending Christmas alone while I was at a Christmas party with my Dad, yes, but celebrating with business people I don’t even care about.”

“B-But… the gift… I didn’t get you one.”

“You made this delicious dinner for me. You’ve charged all my energy now. I don’t need much more than that, Wallace, than knowing you surely turned down an interview in the sake of cooking for me even if you know how I am and you knew that it was very probable that I would turn down the dinner to go right away to sleep because sometimes that’s the kind of idiot I am, and you’ve seen me being that sort of idiot many times before.”

This wasn’t enough, “sorry for getting bitter a few minutes ago.”

Steven laughed, “don’t apologize for that, it was quite unique to see you genuinely thinking I had done something wrong. Your face of surprise afterward was priceless.”

“You are indeed a fool.”

And he pecked his forehead, and Popplio cried excitedly again.

“You wanna play a bit, baby girl?”

She nodded.

“Oh, you have to absolutely meet your sister Milotic now!”

And Steven pulled away, saying, “is it alright if I go change into pajamas now?”

“Sure it is.”

Sheepishly, he added, “is it alright if I steal something from you?”

Wallace laughed, “if you don’t have pajamas in that suitcase then what in the world is in there?”

“Some rocks I thought would look neat over the piano. And my suit for tomorrow.”

How could he be so in love with this dork? He had no idea, all Wallace knew was that he would let him steal anything from him, like- he had already stolen his heart many years ago.

“Take whatever you want.”

“Thank you.”

And in the while, Wallace started to play with Popplio, and summoned Milotic too so they could meet, and both seemed happy, and it went this way until Steven arrived back, catching all of his attention: 

He surely had to aim for his “Hearthome 20XX Grand Festival” sweatshirt he had been wearing that day, as well as some wool white pants that were all the way oversized but fitted his waist, at least.

“Quit the smirk,” Steven demanded, pouting.

“It ain’t a smirk, you look adorable.”

“I’m a champion, Champions are imposing, not adorable.”

“Well, this champion is an adorably imposing dork.”

“Wallace!”

“Come on now, Champ. Get under the tree, I want to make some pictures of us.”

“Even with the pajamas?”

“It’s quite alright. You always look handsome.”

That way, Wallace started a little photo session of themselves, and when he was done with the pictures he kept playing with Popplio and Milotic, until Milotic seemed to get tired and went to rest by the fireplace, Wallace following her while Steven was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, remaining pensive for a while as he watched the photos he had made.

He and Steven looked happy despite their exhaustion. Too happy.

He didn’t hesitate it much; he picked on of those pictures, opened Instagram and posted it with the caption: “Happy family.”

Everyone should know about his new Popplio, after all.

And he tossed his phone aside, resting his back in the chouch for a while, and soon enough Popplio jumped to join him, and he cooed at the way this little creature snuggled by his side, seeking for warmth as if she was a kitty.

“We’ll have to look up a good name for you, sweetheart.”

And in that moment he began to feel too cozy, by the fireplace, hugging Popplio, and now something was missing, something key.

“Wallace?”

“Yes?”

“Are you coming back to the kitchen…?”

“I know I’ve got dishes to clean but… I’m getting lazy.”

Yet, Steven’s smile was one of pure satisfaction; the invitation was wordless, and now, Steven was incorporating in the couch, taking off his sandals to get in there, and like that, laid by his side, and he accommodated Popplio in certain way so she remained nestled between them, and he could now hug Steven.

Wallace couldn’t help but chuckle when Steven wrapped an arm and a leg around him, pulling in close, very close.

“This is so comfy…” he added, sleepily. “It’s so cold outside.”

“It really is.”

Squeezing him tighter, Steven planted such sweet kiss on his forehead, “I’m so happy to be here. I missed you so much, nothing feels the same without you.”

“I’m happier that you are here, that you bothered to fly here for the day… you mean everything to me.”

“You mean everything and more… That’s why I came here. For real, you have supported me so much all these years in every little trivial thing… I owed you at least this much.”

“I’ll make them put your name in the trophy when I win the festival.”

He shook his head, and now hid his face in the crook of Wallace’s neck, pecking the flesh softly, briefly, “it deserves to have your name on it. You are the biggest star of this world. _Latria mou_.”

When Steven called him by Sootopolitan nicknames it just felt different.

“ _S’ayapó_ ,” Wallace replied, with that sense of freedom his native language gave him.

“ _S’ayapó_ ,” he said, pecking again his neck, nuzzling against it, and Wallace could sense the grin of his lips against his flesh.

And then, nothing else was said; he felt how Steven started to twist his locks lazily, how he entangled his legs with his even tighter, clinging to him each time more until the point he was almost laying all the way on top of him, listening to how he hummed contentedly, until…

His grip went loose, his body heavy, and Wallace knew it: he had fallen asleep already.

And it was obvious that this was the first time in a long while that he could sleep this loosely and carelessly, feeling so warm and protected, as he was making some noises in his sleep, verbalizing incomprehensive things every now and then. 

So, there, left with the sound of Steven’s steady breath, the fire creaking by the fireplace, the wind blowing outside as it brought some snowflakes every now and then, he remembered Lisia’s text about making a Christmas wish.

He caressed Popplio softly, who just nuzzled closer against his chest, and then, he gave Steven’s cheek a soft caress that earned him another uncomprehensive verbal response, and after kissing his eyelid to drown his dreams with his love, Wallace shut his eyes, ready to give in to his drowsiness even if he was still wearing regular clothes and not pajamas, and then, just wished it:

He wished to be with Steven like this forever; the next Christmas, and the next, and the next, and like that, until both were old and wrinckled and they could look back on all the dreams they, and their pokemon, built to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Again– I just found the idea of Steven giving Wallace a Popplio as a Christmas present in a puppy in a box like style very lovely and I couldn’t help myself!! I’m also very weak for the cuddles so I absolutely had to add them to!! Hope you liked this one, I made it with all my love and dedication <333


End file.
